


Any Excuse to Stay

by SomethingClich8



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingClich8/pseuds/SomethingClich8
Summary: What do you get when you mix 2 hours sleep with the sheer panic of moving house? You get a Felix/Hiram fic  that's what. They're both awkward and Gay, and that concludes my summary
Relationships: Felix Millstone/Hiram Blythe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Any Excuse to Stay

It hadn't been long since he was last here. But he'd not had an excuse last time, to linger a little while in the doorway, gaze trained longingly on the man stood beside the terminals, dimly lit by their faint glow. Hiram Blythe, the Information Broker, whatever that was. Today, Felix didn't hear a word that was spoken, even though the conversation went on for a while. He also didn't join in at any point, not until it was over, when he spoke up for the first time, words aimed at the young woman turning to leave the room. "Hey uh, Boss? You think I could stay back a little while? Got some info I need help tracking down, figured this was the best place to start looking". She looked in his general direction, a slight frown on her face for a second, as though she was reading his thoughts, before she nodded. Felix swallowed nervously, hoping she couldn't actually read his mind, or hear his heart hammering away to itself in his chest. He watched as his Captain turned back towards the terminals and exchanged a few words with Hiram before turning back to him and speaking, her words quick and clear, though laced with weariness. "If you don't find us on the road, we're in Fallbrook. Don't travel after dark, we'll wait for you". With that she left, followed by another woman, with shocking pink hair. Felix coughed awkwardly, not wanting to draw attention to himself, least not till he was sure she was gone. The quiet hiss and then metallic slam of the exterior door told him they were gone, the noise making him jump slightly.

After a few minutes, a voice from the gloom cut through his thoughts like a knife, the words dry, drawled by someone who would rather he be anywhere else."As much as I enjoy silence, if you want something from me, you will have to use your words and tell me what it is." Right. The information he supposedly wanted. Crap. He hadn't thought ahead this much. And he wasn't much for improvisation. Panicking slightly he blurted out the first words that came to mind. "Who is the Captain? I mean- do you have anything on who she was? Before Halcyon, I know about that, on Earth, I mean. Is there any way to like, track down a record from there? Or is it not worth it? I'm just curious, she seems great but who was she? Is it relevant, probably not but I jus-"

"Cut the crap. We both know you don't give a damn who she was. Why are you really here?" Hirams voice was closer now, maybe a meter and a half away. Felix hadn't noticed him walk nearer, but the sudden closeness made him panic slightly, his cheeks burning slightly as he stumbled over his words, desperate for anything that would explain his desire to be there. "I'm just, curious, uh, about who I work for?" His latest attempt hadn't convinced the older man in any capacity, that much was clear. Felix attempted to take a step back, give his head a chance to clear and his pulse a chance to subside, but in his haste he tangled his foot round a loose cable and went hurtling towards the floor. He tensed up, expecting a sudden crash any second. But it never came. Instead, a hand was gripping the front of his jacket tightly, preventing his fall. Despite himself, despite everything, he grinned, pleased to have avoided hitting the floor. But the joy died on his face as he noticed Hirams face above his, irritated. He dragged Felix upright sharply, before letting go and dusting his hands off, folding his arms in annoyance. Felix swallowed hard, ears burning red. Hiram spoke, his words clipped. "You were clearly lying about needing information on anything, and now you're just wasting my time, but I'm feeling generous. You get one more chance to explain why the hell you're here, before I set C3 on you. So I'll ask you again. Why. In the Nebula. Are you here?!" Shuffling his feet miserably, Felix stared hard at the floor with an unpleasant sense of dread building in his stomach as he muttered a reply. No sense in lying anymore, nothing had fooled Hiram yet. And he didn't want to make him any angrier, not without the Captain to charm him into being merciful. Time for honesty, he supposed. "I needed an excuse to stay here after Nyoka and the Captain left. That's why I lied about needing information. It was stupid, but there wasn't anything else I could've said that would've made sense! So I had to lie, and waste your time and I'm sorry". He screwed his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable anger and honestly perfectly valid outrage to start rushing his way. But there was none. Opening his eyes, he looked at Hiram. A bemused expression played across his features, intermingled with apprehensive fear and something Felix couldn't place. Maybe the mildest hint of, hope? Strange. He rapidly opened his mouth to explain further, to try and make himself seem less insane, but never got the chance. "An excuse to stay here? Without your Captain, no less. I see very limited possible reasons anyone would wish to spend a second longer here than they had to. Which reason is yours?" Felix blinked slightly, caught by surprise at the lack of anger. If anything, Hiram seemed mildly amused at the whole thing. Reasons? Feeling blood drain slightly from his face, he choked on what would've been his reply. _How the hell? Did Hiram know?? Was the man psychic or something?!_ Seeing the obvious panic on the younger man's face, Hiram spoke again. "I mean, beyond having been hired by the Board, MSI or Iconoclasts to kill me for whatever reason, I cannot fathom why you'd wish to be here. I am well aware that I'm not the most gracious host, even by Monarch standards. If there is another reason though, feel free to clue me in at your earliest convenience." That was enough to kick Felix out of his spiral. Hired by the Board?? Did Hiram not know who he was? He stammered in annoyance, face flushing a delicate shade of furious red as he tried to speak past the sheer outrage at being accused of being some Board lackey, the absolute nerve of some people! But then there was something else, right on the edge of his vision. Hirams face, smiling? Not widely, but a definite smile. And then sudden pressure, gentle, but present. A hand on his shoulder, lingering for perhaps a split second too long. The touch calmed him down though, inadvertently. Taking a deep shuddering breath, Felix replied, fighting to keep his voice level. "The Board could never afford me, so you don't gotta worry about me stabbing you in the back. Or anywhere. Not for them, anyways. Or MSI or the Iconoclasts, for that matter. So that's not why I'm here, no." Hirams smile grew slightly, as he folded his arms again and nodded. "Well that is good news. This brings us right back to where we started then, although I do know you're not here to kill me at any rate." He paused, frowning slightly at the younger man. "That really annoyed you, didn't it? The comment about the Board. For what little its worth, I am sorry. I know you're one of the few they could never corrupt. Still, you should probably leave, since you don't even know why you wanted to stay. Might catch up with your Captain, if you hurry." There was a hint of something extra at the end of that. Felix wondered what it was. Spoken by anyone else he would've put it down to sadness maybe? Disappointment? But not from Hiram. Why would he be upset about Felix leaving, he suggested it after all. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Felix argued loudly with his own internal monologue. _'I should just be honest, this entire encounter is bizarre enough anyways, what's the worst it could do? Hiram could take said information and sell it to your enemies is what. What enemies?!? I've barely been off Groundbreaker for a month! Max would buy it, anything to wind you up with. He probably would too, sour old bastard. But still, there's nothing that could make this whole thing weirder, so I'm just going to tell him'_ Looking up, Felix barely even had time to register the look of mild fear playing across Hirams face as he opened his mouth and all but yelled at him, determined now to explain himself. "I lied to the Captain so I could stay here because I wanted to spend more time with you outside of a work based visit. I don't understand it so please don't ask me to explain it, but I like you. Law only knows why, but I do, and I wanted to stay so I could tell you but its a scary thing to do so I panicked and lied then you got annoyed and I fell over and now here we ar-".

A sudden pressure on his mouth cut him off midway. Gone as soon as it appeared, he barely had time to register it, let alone work out what it was. Blinking in surprise his eyes registered Hiram, much closer than he had been, and looking slightly, flustered? A look of horrified alarm spread across Hirams face as he began to splutter out a barely cohesive string of what Felix thought might have been words. In his shell-shocked state it was difficult to tell. "Was that not, no?? I ju- I thought, you meant, did I, did I get it wrong?" _Well there you go idiot, there's your answer. What a pointless exercise in futility all that worry was._ Distracted momentarily by the voice in his head, Felix scowled. He didn't realise Max was ghost writing his thoughts today. Shaking his head quickly, the words dissipated like water on the surface of Hephaestus as he dragged himself back to the present. Looking up again he saw Hiram move as though to speak again, but he wasn't going to give him the chance. Steeling himself, he stepped forwards, moving his suddenly leaden arms up, hands gently taking hold of Hiram, one on his hip, the other tightly gasping the fabric over his chest. His heart hammered like mad, the echoing beat filling his ears as he pulled Hiram close. He barely registered the pressure from the Brokers hands moving to hold him too as he leaned his head in and softly pressed his lips against Hirams. For a split second there was no reaction, and panic tore through Felix like a plasma bolt. But with a barely audible sigh he reacted, melting into Felix, one hand moving to gently rest against the side of his head as he deepened the kiss, one moment stretching into an eternity. Letting his eyes flicker shut, Felix responded with enthusiasm, letting the moment wash over him like waves in Fallbrook. His Captain may have had her own neat way to slow down time, but Felix would choose this one over everything every time. He let go of Hirams clothes, letting his free hand wander up, coming to rest at the back of his head, fingers gently tangling through his hair. Hiram reacted by tightening his grip on Felix, pulling him even closer against him, a soft murmer of appreciation escaping him.

After what felt like both an eternity and no time at all, Felix gently pulled away with a slight gasp. Keeping his eyes shut, he leaned his forehead against Hirams, relishing the sensation, the faintest taste of purpleberry wine on his lips. For the first time in his life, he knew he had something all his own. And he would go to the ends of the system to protect that. His train of thought was interrupted by a soft sigh from directly in front. He lifted his head up and smiled, a gesture gladly returned by Hiram. The other man leaned in again and softly pressed a fleeting kiss to Felixs lips, before speaking, his voice gentle and low. "You know, it'll be dark in a few hours... might not make it back to Fallbrook in time, you know what your Captain said. I think maybe it would be best if you stayed here tonight?" Felix grinned, letting his arms slip down to encircle Hirams waist. "Stay here with you? I don't know, its a bit of a sacrifice. But one I will nobly make, of course" Hiram smirked and nodded. "I thought you might. There is only one bed though, but I'm sure you're brave enough to share".

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at paragraphs, I'm sorry. I'm also bad at using different descriptive words :/ and yet despite all that, I made this! Thank you for reading, I hope you're having a good day :)


End file.
